


Dog Demons DO Love Peanut Butter! Who Knew?

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: The Games We Play [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has an inventive way to show peanut butter to Sesshomaru. But the question is, once she's put him in shackles, will he want to find out what it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Demons DO Love Peanut Butter! Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Dog Demons DO Love Peanut Butter! Who Knew?   
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin

Rin turned the key with a satisfying click in the last lock. She gave the handcuffs a good tug, then smiled devilishly at Sesshomaru. “There. That's the last shackle, my mate.”

Sesshomaru's lips formed into a boyish pout, and he pulled against the handcuff around his wrist. “Rin, this isn't fair. We haven't even played a game yet, so how come it feels like I've already lost?”

Rin sat back and swept her eyes over her captive demon lover. He lay naked on the bed before her, his legs spread. A manacle was locked around each ankle, holding him in place. The dim light made Sesshomaru's markings stand out on his pale skin. Rin licked her lips as her eyes settled on his semi-erect penis. She traced the pearly hair surrounding it to the dark markings on his hips then up to his muscular abs and chest.

Finally, Rin's eyes reached Sesshomaru's flushed face. He bit his bottom lip, his fangs glinting at the corners of his mouth. Sesshomaru gazed at her with feral lust through heavy lidded eyes. His hand clenched and unclenched in the shackle holding it above his head. His silver mane spilled around him, taking on a ruddy cast from the firelight from the torches. The powerful Lord of the Western Lands belonged to her, and Rin would relish in subduing him.

Giggling, Rin leaned forward and kissed his nose. “Oh, don't worry, Sesshomaru. There's a game involved. I promise.” She slid a jar out and opened it. “Would you like to know what game it is?”

The imprisoned Demon Lord's eyes narrowed. “What's that in your hand?”

“Peanut butter.”

“Peanut butter?” Sesshomaru frowned. “Don't tell me, the half-breed's mate gave it to you.”

“Yes, Kagome did.” Rin smiled slyly. “She told me the most interesting thing. She said that dogs love peanut butter and she wondered if dog demons did, too. She said that Inuyasha does and that she wondered if that held true for full blooded dog demons. She told me that I should find an inventive way to introduce you to it.”

“She did, did she?” Sesshomaru arched an elegant eyebrow. “Somehow, I don't think she had this in mind.”

“No, she said something about a sandwich or whatever it's called.” Rin shook her head. She dipped her finger into the peanut butter and licked it off. She smiled around the digit when Sesshomaru growled. “Besides, I think my idea is much, much better.”

Sesshomaru said between clenched teeth, “Alright, my Rin, what is your game?”

“My game is this: if you outlast my taunting after I lick all the peanut butter off certain sensitive areas without escaping those shackles, I'll let you do what you wish to me. However, if you escape even one cuff, I'll finish what I started and do what I want with you. Does this sound fair?”

The Demon Lord's brows furrowed and his nose wrinkled in confusion. “But Rin, shouldn't I be the one licking the peanut butter? Didn't you want to see if dog demons like it? Wasn't that the point?”

Rin dunked her finger back into the peanut butter, making sure to get a liberal dollop. She then placed it underneath Sesshomaru's nose. “Who said I wouldn't let you have a taste, my mate?”

The Demon Lord sniffed it, his tongue tentatively lapping out to taste it. His eyes lit up and he sucked the digit into his mouth. She felt him curl the wet organ around her finger, licking the creamy substance off. His sharp fangs caressed her skin, and Rin stifled a moan. She pulled her finger away and Sesshomaru licked his lips. He said, “That's pretty delicious for human food. Alright, I accept your challenge, Rin.”

Rin laughed softly, shaking her head. She scooped out some more peanut butter and smeared some on the stripes marking his face. She slowly stroked her finger across one sleek magenta band. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly. She brushed her fingers over his lips, leaving a trace of peanut butter behind. Rin smirked in satisfaction when Sesshomaru's tongue snaked out to lick it up.

She rubbed a generous amount of the paste on the stripes adorning his wrist. Rin grinned when he pulled against the cuffs, the pleasing sound of the chains rattling in her ears. She moved to his hips, applying an ample quantity of peanut butter on the stripes decorating them. The Demon Lord bucked, groaning. Deliberately teasing him, Rin caressed the tip of his now hardened manhood. She dragged her hand down his muscular leg to his ankles, then coated the violet ribbons embellishing them in creamy peanut butter.

“Now the challenge begins, my Sesshomaru. Are you ready for it?”

Sesshomaru growled, straining against his bonds. He said, “Only if you're ready for your punishment when you lose, Rin.”

Rin licked one ankle, cleaning the peanut butter from the smooth stripe. “Oh, I intend on winning this time. Fairly. You forfeited last time, remember? This is payback.”

Stepping back from the bed, Rin pulled open her yukata, dropping it to the floor. Slowly she ran a hand across a breast, then down her stomach to her slick opening. Rin teased Sesshomaru further by inserting one digit. She watched the Demon Lord writhe against his chains. His eyes were firmly affixed on her, and she knew by his primal snarls that she had him. Rin moaned as she thrust the finger inside her body. She pulled it from her aching core, sucking on it.

To taunt Sesshomaru more, she scooped some peanut butter out of the jar, making sure to coat each finger. Standing before the bed, Rin sucked one finger into her mouth, making sure to take it slow. She licked each finger, dragging her tongue across her skin. Sesshomaru groaned, pulling lightly on the manacles holding him in place. So far her scheme was working exactly the way she had hoped it would. Rin pulled the last finger into her mouth, moaning around it. With her other hand, she dipped a couple fingers into her wet folds, pumping slowly. Sesshomaru licked his lips, watching her display with ardent longing in his gold eyes.

Next, Rin knelt down by Sesshomaru's feet, kissing his clawed toes one by one. The Demon Lord jerked against his chains, and a soft whine escaped him. Rin caressed the tops of his feet with her mouth, her tongue darting out to make rapid circles on them. She had no idea that his feet were this sensitive before now. Adding to his torture, Rin flipped her hair to one side and brushed it against his skin. Sesshomaru groaned her name loudly, the sound wavering between intense pleasure and pain.

Rin moved to his ankles again, lapping at one, and then the other. She leisurely tongued the wide mauve band curving around his left ankle. To her delight, Sesshomaru flinched, pulling against the anklet holding him in place. His broken pants filled her ears, and Rin smiled against his rough skin. She moved to the other ankle, leaving open kisses on it. The combination of musky sweat and sweet buttery taste filled her mouth---and Rin needed more.

Once both his ankles were clean, Rin trailed up his legs, alternating between them with staggered kisses. She swept her soft hair over his legs, tickling his sensitive skin. Each time he jumped, Rin reveled in it. She glanced up to see that he had his head thrown back, his eyes closed. Rin nuzzled her nose against his inner thighs, and then kissed them. Sesshomaru's groans grew steadily louder the closer she came to his weeping erection. Rin bypassed it and giggled softly when her demon lover growled in exasperation.

She said, “In due time, Sesshomaru. Don't worry, I won't ignore it.”

Sesshomaru glared at her with fervent hunger in his burnished gold eyes. He snapped, “You had better not.”

Rin caressed his hard stomach with her hands and swirled her tongue into his navel. She held his hips down as he tried to buck. Looking up towards him, Rin watched while Sesshomaru bit his lip to stifle another loud moan. She made another languid circle around his belly button, then brushed her hair over it. She felt Sesshomaru's stomach muscles contract while he sucked in air. Continuing on, Rin kissed her way up his strong chest.

Rin reached his face and whispered into his pointed ear, “Now Sesshomaru, if you get out of one shackle, remember, I win. You shouldn't struggle too much, my mate.”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her defiantly. “If I break out of these chains, Rin, mark my words, it'll be you under me screaming for more.”

Rin shook her head. She kissed his cheek. Taking out another morsel of peanut butter, she licked it into her mouth. Leaning towards Sesshomaru, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, feeding it to him. The Demon Lord moaned against their kiss, tugging on the manacle around his wrist. Rin dominated the kiss, pushing her tongue further inside to make sure he got all of the peanut butter.

She broke it off and leaned her forehead against his. Rin whispered, “We'll see about that, won't we? Remember, it's my game, so it's my rules.”

Sesshomaru's tongue coiled out to lick the remaining peanut butter from the corners of his mouth. Rin brushed hair away from his face, and he grunted, in an apparent attempt to contain himself. He sunk his fangs into his lower lip, and his eyes closed the more her hand brushed his face. Rin leaned in and gently nipped one pointed ear. Sesshomaru's struggles against his bonds became frantic, and Rin pulled back. She didn't want him to escape---not yet. Rin had plans for when she wanted him to lose her challenge.

Once the chained Demon Lord calmed slightly, Rin bent towards his wrist. She nibbled at the skin there, her tongue stroking the thin bands lining it. Rin savored watching his hand as it clenched into a tight fist. His claws gleamed in the dim light. Rin stayed his hand, kissing his knuckles. Glancing down at her hostage, Rin snaked her tongue out to lick one sharp claw. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits, and he growled softly. She moved back to his wrist and circled it with her tongue, making sure to get every bit of peanut butter off. She would really be teasing him next, and Rin moved to straddle him, mindful to keep her slick entrance from his erection.

As Rin settled on his hips, she captured his lips again, licking the cavern of his mouth. Sesshomaru strained against the handcuffs, kissing her back. Rin broke it off, smiling down at him. She licked his jawline, working towards his right cheek. She swirled her tongue over the stripes there, earning feral growls from the captive Lord of the Western Lands. Once that set was clean, Rin brushed her nose against them to taunt him further. She moved to the other side, repeating the same process.

Lifting her head, Rin's eyes met Sesshomaru's. She could see that a hint of red tinged the gold and that she'd have no trouble conquering him. Rin moved off of his hips and settled on her stomach between his legs. She rubbed her hands on his inner thighs, her fingers grazing his heavy testicles for good measure. She held his hips down with the other hand, feeling them strain against her grip. Rin licked up the peanut butter from the wide stripes on them.

As soon as all his stripes were clean, Rin took some more peanut butter from the jar and smeared it in abundance over the head of his hard manhood. Dipping down between his legs, she spread some of the creamy paste onto his balls, rolling them in her hand. Rin licked her lips, looking up towards the fully aroused Demon Lord, knowing that with this last act she'd break him. After this, he'd succumb and break at least one of the shackles. Then she would be able to finish what she had started.

Lowering her head, Rin suckled on his testicles, lapping at the peanut butter. She moaned, continuing to swirl her tongue around them. Once they were clean, she took the head of his penis into her mouth. She trailed one hand down to cup his heavy balls, rolling them. Rin twirled her tongue over his cock, cleansing it of peanut butter. She found the combining salty tastes of him and the peanut butter extremely intoxicating. Sesshomaru's hips bucked wildly, and she felt his thick member fill her mouth. Sealing her lips around it, she rubbed the stripes on his hips with one hand. She made sure that her hair spilled over his thighs, tickling them. Just a little bit more, and Rin knew she'd win the challenge.

Sesshomaru fought against the shackles holding him in place, the clanking of them frenzied. He growled loudly, pulling hard. With one final yank, he managed to break the shackle around his left ankle. Rin had won. She gave his swollen cock one last lick, then lifted her head, smiling impishly at him. He glared at her with hunger in his now mostly red eyes.

Rin moved away from him and said, “Sesshomaru, you lose. You broke one shackle.”

Confusion crossed the aroused Demon Lord's face, creases lining his crescent moon. Sesshomaru's scarlet eyes penetrated her, a savage need smoldering deep in their depths. The stripes on his face elongated slightly, and Rin knew she had taunted his inner beast as well. She felt pride swell inside, knowing that this powerful being had submitted to her. He bared his fangs, snarling loudly. Her captive lover tugged hard on his remaining chains, panting hard. Becoming limp, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to collect himself.

He said, his voice strained, “Now that you've won, Rin, what will you do with me?”

Rin put a finger over her lip. “Well, I'm having so much fun, aren't you? How about I just finish what I was doing---after I shackle that left ankle of yours again.”

A pained expression crossed his regal face. He opened his eyes, the red slowly disappearing. “Rin, please, enough. I can't take it anymore.”

Laughing, Rin locked a new anklet she had set aside around his ankle. She climbed on him, straddling his hips. Rubbing her slick center over his hard member, Rin grabbed the peanut butter. She stuck a couple fingers into it and rubbed them over her breasts. She smiled down at him. “Alright, my mate. If you wish. I won't torture you any longer.”

Sesshomaru grunted. “I'm still fettered, aren't I?”

“Well, yes, but I promise you'll like the finish.” She slowly oscillated over him, rubbing herself on the velvet head of his penis. She might have said she'd end his torture, but she had one more taunt to pull off. Before she'd give him what he wanted, she'd get him to whimper.

Rin sunk herself down onto the head of his cock, rotating her hips. She felt him try to push up into her, but rose up to prevent him from going any deeper. Rocking her hips a little, she created more friction. Moaning softly, Rin closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations of his thick cock teasing her entrance. She started to bounce slightly, making sure that only the head of his hard arousal dipped in and out of her. She was determined to make him whine for more.

Sesshomaru whimpered softly, his chains rattling softly as he pulled against them. He said, his voice broken, “Please, Rin, you said you wouldn't taunt me anymore.”

Rin opened her eyes, looking into his passion glazed eyes. Rin lowered herself a bit more onto his thick manhood, wanting him to beg more. “I did, didn't I?”

Bucking, Sesshomaru licked his lips and grunted. He begged, “Rin, I'm begging you. I can't take your teasing any more.”

“Are you sure?” Rin ground herself a bit onto his hard cock, feeling it swell even larger. She swayed back and forth, setting an excruciatingly slow pace, allowing for only the tip of his arousal to dip in and out of her.

Sesshomaru groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. He gasped and said, his voice pleading, “Yes. I'm sure, Rin. Please, just finish it already.”

Laughing softly, Rin smiled sweetly at him. “If you insist, my mate.”

She sunk down onto his thick cock, feeling it fill her. Once she was fully seated on him, Rin leaned forward. She kissed him, tasting his spice mix with the sweet flavor of the peanut butter. She whispered into his ear, “Are you ready, my mate?”

Sesshomaru nodded, biting back a groan. Rin took that as her cue and slowly raised herself up only to slam back down onto him. He bucked up to push deeper inside her and Rin moaned in ecstasy. She leaned closer to him, her breasts dangling in his face. She gasped in delight when she felt Sesshomaru's long tongue lick up the peanut butter coating them. He gently bit a nipple, then moved to the other breast.

Rin rotated her hips and started to pick up the pace. She pushed herself onto him, grinding against him. Sesshomaru's hips bucked faster into her, pressing his swollen cock deeper into her aching core. She locked her arms around his neck, holding on as she rode him harder. Sesshomaru deep moans filled her ears as he matched her pace. She felt his slick tongue tickle the valley between her breasts, and Rin threw her head back, groaning in pleasure.

Feeling the tight coil building within, Rin raised herself up and slammed down hard one last time. She moaned his name loudly as she felt her climax overcome her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she ground herself onto his hardened flesh as she rode out her orgasm. Soon after, she heard Sesshomaru's satisfied growl and felt his warm seed fill her. She slumped forward, settling onto his chest as she came down from her euphoria. Rin felt Sesshomaru buck a few more times into her body, extending his own climax. He panted loudly, trying to catch his breath.

Rin lifted her head and looked into his sated face. He smiled up at her, pulling on the shackle around his wrist. Rin giggled, then kissed him. She said, “Well, was it worth it, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. I must say, very satisfying indeed. You can tell the miko the next time you see her that dog demons do indeed love peanut butter.”

Rin lightly slapped his shoulder. “You're awful.”

Tugging on his shackles, Sesshomaru asked, “Now would you mind taking these handcuffs off, or do you think you're up for another round?”


End file.
